federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Unity Symbol
This page contains information about the myth of the Hebitian Unity Symbol. In the Hebitian religion, those who acted as the Pontiff would be given a unity necklace which consisted of four intersecting loops and a square in the middle.Each loop was a representation of the main elements of life (earth, air, fire and water). Each loop has a symbol on it as the Hebitian character for each element it represents. The Symbol and Its Elements The oracle of the religion, corresponding with the Prophetic Guide on Bajor, was known to be born with a birthmark of the unity symbol.How the symbol was come to be known was an example of that oracles element and therefore a reference to their strongest divine connections. #Fire Oracle - Juranik (God of the Sun) and Jevon (God of the Smiths). #Water Oracle - Atal (Goddess of the Moon) and Otal (God of the Sea). #Earth Oracle - Lakara (Goddess of Cardassia) and Begoa (Goddess of Growth). #Air Oracle - Zendassia (Goddess of Wisdom) and Oralian (King of the Neatherealm). They all have lesser Gods/Goddess in which they can influence such as Fire (Uzani - Goddess of Love); Water (Cev - Goddess of Flowers); Earth (Vessa - Goddess of the Home); and Air (Uzan - God of Love). In general, an air oracle is considered to be the highest of levels because of her direct link to the King himself who is at the right hand of the Queen Oralius. Often, a parent of a soon to be conceived oracle or already born oracle will receive a burnt mark of Unity on their hand as an indication to be aware of their children. It is considered a great honour to receive this mark. If the previous oracle dies before the new oracle is ready, the parent will remain a stand in for their child until the child is of age. The oracle also is entitled to a unity necklace, symbolism her unity to the Pontiff and the Pantheon. Most Oracles are female. Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja was born in 2404 and is the Bajoran Guide with an inclination to fire; well Sita Indus was born in 2405 and is the Hebitian oracle with an inclination to water. The Gateways It was prophsized that Jangin, the God of Dorrs, had a door in all realms of the Universe In real time, these doors correspond to wormholes interconnecting the quadrants. In 2404, during the return of the orbs, these doors were all opened, unifying people of the galaxy. *Blue Wormhole - Connecting the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant, this wormhole is linked with the water element and is in the Bajoran sector. *Red Wormhole - Connecting the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant, this wormhole is linked with the fire element and is in the Cardassian sector. *Brown Wormhole - Connecting the Beta Quadrant to the Alpha Quadrant, this wormhole is linked with the Earth element and is in the Romulan sector. *White Wormhole - Connecting the Milky Way Galaxy to the Andromeda Galaxy, the wormhole is linked with the Air element and is located near the supermassive blackhole at the center of of the Way. This wormhole is located in previously unexplored areas of the galaxy. While the original wormholes were not all connected, once the orb of unity was opened, pathways between each were formed, truly connecting all quadrants as they were meant to be. The Four Necklaces Due to the Hebitian connection to the Bajoran's religion, their titles of Pontiff and Oracle correspond to that of the Emissary and Guide respectively. Therefore, there were four necklaces made: #Emissary of the Prophets #Guide to the Prophets #Pontiff of the Hebitians #Oracle of the Hebitians The practice of the Emissary having a necklace dates back to a Bajoran practice only done in Ancient times in the city of B'halla. Soon after their mission in solar sails to Cardassia Prime, the tradition fell out of sorts and the necklaces went missing. On Cardassia Prime, necklace four went missing with the ah'kil family after Sita ak'kil fled the Captial of Khu'laa in 3024 Hebitian Calendar; and the third necklace was passed down from leader to leader until taken by Cardassian Kings. Remaining in a museum until 2376 after the Hebitian religion was decreed legal it was then transferred to the Hebitian temple in Capital City. In June, 2404, necklace one and two were rediscovered by Benjamin Wolfe and Marcus Wolfe after visions in which burnt the symbol into their hands when touching it. Respectively, Siyal Indus, an ancestor of Sita ah'kil was drawn to the necklace which was a family heirloom; while Kegen Damar had a vision that made him believe the necklace was dropped in the temple when it really just fell from the wall - both Cardassians were burnt with the symbol. The Fifth Necklace In 6405 when the Bajorans arrived to Cardassia to spread their religion, upon leaving they forged another necklace that when put back together would be key to their reunification as a religion. The necklace was broken in four pieces and one was then sent to each of the quadrants. During Marcus Wolfe's vision, he discovered a piece of a fifth necklace that was in his possession which counted towards the piece in the Alpha Quadrant. Legend explains that should the necklace be reunited that the Emissary/Pontiff and the Oracle/Guide must band together to reunite it. This should be the key to the 11th orb - the Orb of Khu'laa. Category:Religion and Positions Category:Non-Character Information